Under the Sun
by lightsoul
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a true bromance but with one of them being gay and the other growing more and more uncertain of his own sexual identity will their friendship ruin them or bring them even closer together? NaruSasu and slight NaruSaku AU
1. Slow Burn

It was noisy in the crowded train station. People, strangers walking to and fro in their early morning commute to work or something. Crowds of people rushed around faster than normal to escape the heat on the sunny Sunday morning. Blue eyes scanned the crowd not seeing anything or anyone particularly interesting. The young man wiped the sweat from his brow and then ran the same hand through his blond locks and sighed. "I'm sweating like a pig!" He whined and looked over to his group of friend he was accompanying. "What are we waiting for exactly?" He looked at Kiba, a feral looking boy with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

"Jeez Naruto can't you just be patient?" A platinum blond exclaimed looking at him and shaking her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Ino but I'm a guy and I can't dress up in a skimpy tube top and some daisy dukes so excuse me if I'm burning up!" He stated and then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ladies, ladies, you both pretty." Kiba rolled his eyes. "And we're waiting for my friend Sasuke."

"Sasuke's back in town!" Ino looked at the brunet in hock.

"He's been back for about a week now." The feral boy scratched his cheek.

"Who is this Sasuke kid?" Naruto asked while fanning his face with his hand.

"He's a very old friend from back in high school …"

"I don't remember him." Naruto Scrunched up his face as he tried to scour his memory for Sasuke.

"He moved to New York in eleventh grade and you moved here in our senior year."

"That makes sense…You guys never talked about him though." He looked between Ino and Kiba who both looked away from him.

"It's because he was bullied." A new voice entered the conversation. Naruto's head whipped around and looked into pale violet eyes. Neji was standing behind him, leaning on a post. He had stayed so quiet Naruto forgot he was there along with his cousin who had the same pale eyes. "Sasuke was outted in our school as gay and he went from being on top to the very bottom. He was bullied mercilessly and no one stepped in to help him." His pale eyes glanced at Ino and Kiba. Naruto looked at them all puzzled.

"Yeah, we were terrible friends." Kiba said just above a whisper letting his guild show through. "But we're fixing that now." He said resolutely.

"I know I'm pretty new to the group having only known you guys for 3 years but I can't believe you would abandon a friend like that, it can't be true. You guys have become my best friends." He frowned. Ino gave him a sad smile.

"He's here." Neji said which caused everyone to look over to the passenger unloading station. Approaching them was a tall pale young man wearing a stylish pair of sunglasses and a messenger bag at his hip and strap over his chest. Long black blue bangs frames his face and a few spikes at the back of his head. Naruto thought by the way he walked and the clothes he wore he looked like he was a model from New York. He carried himself very well, moved swiftly and with purpose like he owned the place. Naruto looked on at the scene in front of him as Kiba, Ino, Neji and Hinata walked towards the raven haired man.

"Sasuke! How's it going!" Kiba waved and ginned at him.

"Hello Sasuke, how have you been its? It's been so long." Ino said a little louder then she should have. Sasuke nodded at both of them and then turned to Neji and his cousin and nodded to them. Then there was an awkward silence as they all stood and looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. It was then that Naruto cleared his throat and stepped in front of Kiba.

"Hi, My Name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!" Naruto exclaimed with his bright smile and extended his hand. It took a few seconds of an awkward silence. Sasuke looked at the extended hand and then to Naruto's smiling face. The raven reached up and took pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead and looked into Naruto's eyes and took the extended hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha." His deep voice hit Naruto's ears and sent shivers down his spine, his skin crawled and his stomach fluttered. Like he had just met someone he had known all his life for the first time.

_**(LINE-BREAK)**_

The Group sat in the train all in their respective seats. Kiba next to Naruto across from Sasuke and Ino while Neji and Hinata sat in the next row chatting. Sasuke looked out the window admiring the terrain as they rode by. They had decided to go to the beach on this blistering day instead of driving because on one part they only had one car between all of them, Neji's, and his was a way according to Kiba they could all become better friends. Naruto fidgeted in his seat glancing at the passing scenery and then glancing at the new boy Sasuke. In the entire forty five minutes of knowing him Sasuke had said a total of six words and it was making the blond apprehensive for some reason.

"So Sasuke…Did you miss California?" Naruto asked looking at the boy.

"Hn." Sasuke replied without looking at the blond. Naruto puffed his cheeks in frustration before trying again.

"What was it like in new york? I've always wanted to go." He looked hopeful.

"It was alright." He looked at Naruto and the blond could swear that his eyes were darker if that was possible. After a few seconds the raven turned away. Naruto leaned over to Kiba.

"He's not very talkative is he?" Naruto whispered into the brunet's ear.

"He never used to talk that much before but it wasn't this bad…" The wild boy looked at Sasuke with a worried expression. "He probably still hates us." He said despairingly. He whispered back.

"No way." The blond shook his head and looked at Kiba in the eye. "If he hated you he wouldn't have come or even contacted you. He probably doesn't know what to say."

"Yeah…" Kiba readjusted himself in his seat. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am." Naruto said with a big smile and gave Kiba thumbs up.

"Our stop is coming up." Ino said. Both boys glanced out the window. The train pulled past a mountain and the ocean came into view. Naruto looked on in wonder as the train pulled into the station a few blocks away from the coast line the group grabbed their bags and exited the train and made their way to the beach.

"I love the beach!" Naruto cheered as two pretty girls walked by in tiny two pieces. His eyes not so subtly watched them pass by as the giggled to each other. "I really, really do."

"Watch out for jailbait Naruto! Remember fifteen gets you twenty five!" Kiba said with a laugh. Sasuke, not interested in what the boy were talking about pushed passed them toward the bathroom/changing rooms. Neji followed suit giving them a disapproving look for being so immature as he moved to where Sasuke was going with Hinata in toe. Ino slapped both boys on the shoulders before moving passed them as well.

Sasuke was the first to emerge from the changing room in a pair of black trunks that slightly hugged his thighs and showed off his figure along with a white t-shirt. Kiba was next to exit in just a pair of beige board shorts and then Ino with a purple skimpy two piece.

"What's with the shirt dude?" Kiba asked while grabbing his sun tan lotion from his bag.

"I burn easily." Sasuke said simply. Hinata and Neji emerged at the same time. Hinata in a one piece and Neji in board shorts both an off white cream color. Small talk broke out between them as they passed the sun tan lotion around.

"What the hell is taking Naruto so long?" Ino huffed as she finished rubbing in the lotion.

"Weren't you complaining about him not having any patience?" Kiba jibed. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. They both laughed and Hinata giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Everyone looked toward Naruto who had emerged wearing a pair of small orange shorts in a style usually seen by people on swim teams. Sasuke against his better judgment inspected the blond from head to toe from his slender legs, slightly curved hips, washboard abs adorned with a spiral tattoo and his impressive chest. For s split second his dark eyes met blue and quickly looked away having been caught staring. The raven cleared his throat and headed toward a spot they could set up on the sand.

"I think he likes you." Kiba said with a stupid grin on his face as he elbowed the blond's side. Naruto made a slightly disgusted face at his friend.

"You and I both know I don't swing that way." He said a little too defensively as he looked at the retreating Sasuke, his eyes slowing drifting down to his butt which was hugged perfectly by his trunks.

"You sure about that?" Kiba winked, catching his friend staring. Naruto attempted to grab the brunet but Kiba had already started sprinting toward the ocean.

_**(Okay so I'm hoping that this is better then the last fic I produced. I'm desperately trying to get my writing skill up again after not writing anything for more than a year so please read and review.)**_


	2. Hot

The sun beat down on the beach mercilessly making the sand scalding hot. Sasuke sat under a large umbrella that he had purchased after noticing how unbearably hot it was and the lack of shade. He peered out at the water and watched everyone else have fun in the water, laughing and splashing. Sasuke had chosen not to go into the water and instead had chosen to dig his toes into the sand and fetch him camera from his bag. He looked around for something to photograph, a huge wave, kids playing in the shallow water, a father and son working on a rather impressive sand castle. He took pictures of them all forgetting where he was for a moment as well as who he was with.

"Aren't you coming to join us?" Sasuke almost jumped…almost. He put down his camera and looked up and the dripping wet glistening blond towering over him. The raven cleared his throat trying to find his voice.

"I don't think so…" The blond frowned before grabbing his towel from the pile of stuff that belonged to all of them and started drying off his hair before taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"Then whats the point of coming to the beach? You know you don't have to be embarrassed about your body…" the blond said warily as he eyed the brunette who was still wearing a shirt. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at the slightly taller blond.

"I have nothing to hide about my body." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Can't swim?" Naruto kept trying.

"I can swim." Sasuke said almost as if he were insulted.

"So then….?" His voice trailed off as if looking for Sasuke to answer.

"Nothing." Naruto made a sour face before looking back at his friends who were having fun and back at Sasuke. He got up from under the umbrella and stood into from of the brunette and offered him his hand.

"Then come to the water and prove me wrong." Sasuke frowned when he looked at the offered hand and then rolled his eyes. Taking the hand Naruto hoisted him up onto his feet and Sasuke quickly removed his shirt and tossed it on his towel. Naruto was surpised to say the least. He had expected the raven to be pale and he was but did not expect his to be so…defined. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and walked down to the water and Naruto followed with a triumphant grim plastered on his face.

_**(LINE-BREAK)**_

Sasuke glared. He glared harder than he had ever glared before. The malicious gaze was directed at the grinning blond sitting across from him on the train. Kiba was giggling in his seat next to the blond and Ino was trying her best not to laugh herself.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said you burn easily." Kiba said between fits of laughter. Sasukes face was cherry red and his shoulders matched.

"You know, glaring at me won't make it any better." Sasuke huffed before looking out at the setting sun trying not to move around too much.

"I can't believe school starts up again tomorrow. This was a short summer." Ino sighed.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Sasuke, what school are you going to?"

"Konoha Community College."

"Community College? If I remember correctly didn't you have a five point oh GPA all through high school?"

"It's only for a year. My brother thought I should have a year of smooth sailing before I go to UCLA, I said I didn't want to sit around doing nothing so this was the compromise." Sasuke shrugged and them immediately regretted it.

"So you're going to school with us for a year?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded. "Do you have your classes already?"

"English 240 with Kakashi, Physics 3 with Anko, Trig with Iruka, History 212 with Ebisu, Health 3 with Tsunade and Photography with Madara." Kiba whistled.

"That's smooth sailing?" The blonde asked, eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Ive already taken Trig, and English so they're refreshers for me." Sasuke shrugged again and winced.

"Well either way that's good news for me." Naruto grinned.

"Why's that?" Sasuke's eyebrow raised.

"Im taking Trig and English with you."

"Your taking trig and your that far into English courses?"

"Why do you sound so surprised." The blonds eyebrows creased.

"You just don't look so…" Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the brunette expectantly. "Far along…" Sasuke chose his words carefully.

"So!" Kiba interjected trying defuse the situation. "What are you doing after this?" He asked Naruto. "Going to your girlfriends house?"

"Yeah, Sakura has been asking to me sleep over." Naruto said with a huge smile. Sasuke returned his gaze outside.

_**(LINE-BREAK)**_

Sasuke walked through the front door of his new home which was a modest two story five bedroom house. He wasn't sure why his brother had chosen such a large house for just the two of them. He took off his shoes next to the door and headed toward the stairs.

"How was your day little brother?" Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped his head around and looked into the dark living room and spotted a silhouette of his brother sitting on the couch.

"Why the hell are you sitting here in the dark and nine o' clock?"

"Trying to scare you." Itachi stated and got up, cutting off his escape half way up the stairs. "You didn't answer my question."

"It was fine."

"Did you make any friends? How are Ino and Kiba?"

"No, and fine." Sasuke said clearly not interested in the conversation.

"Well its good to see you got some sun…I must say you and light really don't mix." Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's sun burn.

"Go to hell."

"How was your ex-girlfriend Hinata?" Sasuke bristled, Itachi smirked.

"I didn't talk to her." Sasuke said lowly not looking at his brother. Itachi nodded and stepped aside letting Sasuke run up the stairs to his room.

"Don't slam the door." The older brother called up to Sasuke which was responded with the sound of a door slamming.

Sasuke marched over to his bed, throwing his bag over near his desk and plopped down and stayed there for a few seconds before he heard a sort of chirping sound. He then remembered his brother had forced him to leave his phone. Jumping up he opened the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out his phone. It read "87 text messages and 12 missed calls." Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing who they were from. Instead of reading all of them or listening to his voice mail he deleted all of them and walked over to his computer desk, turning on the monitor since the computer had been left on.

Sitting down in his chair he fired up skype and immediately he was called. The screen flashed Karin. He answered the call.

"Where the hell have you been?" Karins angry face showed up on his screen. He looked at his webcam which also held his mic and readjusted it.

"My brother made me go to the beach with some old friends."

"Is that why you're so red?"

"Go to hell."

"Someones feisty." She laughed. "So how did the beach trip go? Any hot guys?"

"No…well one. A blond who's friends with my old friends." He reached down to his bag and retrieved his camera and connected it to his computer through the USB. Searching through the pictured while Karin chattered on about her day he found it. "Here." He enlarged the picture and configured skype so show his screen and the picture of the blond who was wasn't deep in water and smiling, not looking at the camera.

"Holy hell he's hot. You gunna try and hit that?"

"No." Sasuke said simply before closing the picture.

"Why the hell not?"

"He's straight with a girlfriend and kind of obnoxious."

"Aw, well that's too bad, he is a hottie…" She trailed off.

_**(To answer the question some of you may be wondering yes this is NaruSasu. Read and Review please!)**_


	3. Blossoming

Konoha Community College was in view as Sasuke looked out the window of the bus, his iPod earphones blocking out the rest of the world. As the bus came to a halt Sasuke grabbed his messenger bag and exited the bus and stopped, taking in the view of the campus. It wasn't like his old school; it was a much much smaller. There weren't as many buildings and the buildings that were on campus didn't go above 3 stories. The lush garden that all the buildings encircled was incredible in Sasuke's opinion. Snapping out of his daze he ventured forward toward the garden and was immediately relaxed as the scent of flowers and fresh cut grass filled his nose. He didn't bother to notice all the students walking to and fro in the gardens walkways as he admired the huge trees. A sudden hand waving in front of his face snapped him out of his trance like state. He looked for who the hand belonged to and was greeted with Naruto giving him a quizzical look, Sasuke removed his ear buds.

"I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes!" Naruto nearly shouted at his waving his hands animatedly. The raven arched an eyebrow.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you now." He said calmly putting his iPod into his bag.

"I see your enjoying our campus." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." He said taking another long look.

"It didn't always look this good." The blond put his hands on his hips and looked at the colorful flowers. "The club I used to belong to did all this…I'm going to be sad when I leave."

"You're graduating soon?" Sasuke looked at the blond.

"No, transferring."

"Where to?" The brunette took out his phone and looked at the time.

"Haven't decided just yet."

"Hey, you said I have English with you right?" Naruto nodded. "Can you take me? We're going to be late and I don't know where the…" Sasuke fished his schedule he printed out of his bag. "Sarutobi building, room eighteen….were going to be late."

"English with Kakashi? Nah, we'll be fine." Naruto stated calmly and started toward the tallest of the six buildings.

As they entered the building Sasuke looked around as they entered the building, a large lobby was on his left and to his right was what looked like a convenience store. He continued to follow the blond as he calmly walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Class started ten minutes ago…" The raven said to try and get the other boy to move faster.

"I know." Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and grinned. "I said we have time." Sasuke frowned. He looked at the numbers on the doors as they reached the second floor. Room eighteen was on their immediate right. As they entered the class room Sasuke looked around seeing that there were only about seventeen students in the room and no instructor present. "C'mon." he heard Naruto say into Sasuke's ear making the raven ask himself when had he gotten so close. Naruto took a seat in the front and Sasuke followed suit.

"You knew the instructor was going to be late?"

"Yup! Professor Kakashi is always late." He grinned; a loud buzzing caught both of their attentions. Naruto fished his phone from his pocket and unlocked the screen a picture of a pink haired girl smiling at the camera was his background picture. Sasuke frowned and deduced that this must be Sakura. The phone flashed "1 new text message from Sakura!" Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto's phone and looked ahead to the classic black board on the wall behind the large wooden desk that was still empty. Sasuke let his head rest in his upturned palm as he let his mind drift to thoughts of New York his home, his friends his boyfriend…ex-boyfriend. A sudden poke at his ribs made his jump and whip his head around to look at Naruto who was giving him another curious look.

"Did you just poke me?"

"I had to, I was calling your name but you spaced out again…are you ticklish?" A wolfish grin slowly started to make its way to Naruto's face and Sasuke scooted his chair away slightly becoming nervous. Sasuke opened his mouth when the door opened and a man with white hair and an eye patch walked in with a cigarette between his lips. He stopped at the desk and surveyed the class before taking another drag. He put the cigarette out with the bottom of his boot and flicked it into the trash can.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and the unkempt look of the man now sitting at the desk in front of the blackboard. "Late again Kakashi?" Naruto chimed.

"In my class again are we Uzumaki? I'm starting to think you're a glutton for punishment?" The blond grinned cheekily. Kakashi reached into the briefcase he had brought in with his retrieving some papers and well as the documents stating who was supposed to be in the class. After he had made sure that everyone was there that was supposed to me there he got to the last two names. "Uzumaki Naruto…" He made a mark next to the name. "Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked and looked out into the class.

"That's this guy?" Naruto pointed to Sasuke who frowned at the blond.

"Any relation to Uchiha Madara?"

"He's my uncle." Sasuke said curtly

"Interesting." Kakashi said with no real interest in his voice as he made a mark next to Sasuke's name. The rest of the class went on fairly well with Kakashi explaining what they were going to be going over the semester, what books they would have to get and how many essays they would have to be doing. All the info made Naruto look uneasy but Sasuke had barely even blinked at all the material they would need for the class. Kakashi dismissed the class thirty minutes before it was scheduled to end.

"What class do you have next?" Naruto jogged lightly up to Sasuke who had exited the class before he did.

"I have forty-five minutes before my next class." Sasuke stepped to a few inches to his side since Naruto was standing so close. As they made it into the lobby of the Sarutobi building Sasuke found Naruto standing close to him again.

"What are you going to do till then?" Naruto rested both of his hands behind his neck and looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"Library." The raven said exiting the building then paused realizing he didn't know where the library was.

"Library really? That's so…boring." The blonds face scrunched up.

"You don't have to come." Sasuke knew he was being rude but he didn't like the way the blond was sticking to him.

"Well…I…" Naruto looked away a slight blush on his face.

"Don't you have a girlfriend you should be with?"

"She's not going to be on campus for a while and I was thinking about grabbing something to eat…" Naruto briefly wondered why it was so hard talking to Sasuke, it was probably due to Sasuke's standoffish attitude. He looked at the brunette and was surprised to see that Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"Fine."

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered. "I hate eating by myself." He grinned. "There's this really cool ramen shop down the block." He said excitedly.

"Ramen?" A dark eyebrow arched. "Never had it." Naruto gawked at the other boys answer.

"That should be a crime!" His hands flew up in the air. Sasuke looked at Naruto with an amused smirk at how active the boy was.

"Where is this place?" Sasuke questioned still remembering he had limited time before his next class.

"It's only a couple blocks off campus; I'll get you there and back before your class starts. Scouts honor!" He grinned and started in the direction of the ramen shop.

"You were a scout?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"For about a week before I got kicked out for starting fights." The blond scratched the back of his head.

"I can see that." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

_**(Line-Break)**_

Sasuke found himself sitting in a shanty little dimly lit ramen shop sitting across from Naruto. They both were seated in a booth in corner of the restaurant. Sasuke looked down at the steaming bowl that had been placed in front of him by their waitress who Naruto seemed to know. Naruto had already started at his bowl, his chopsticks in hand and noodles halfway up to his face. Sasuke eyed the long wooden utensils suspiciously. Grabbing them, he split them apart and positioned them in his fingers. Dunking the chopsticks into the broth he fished around for the noodles. Bringing the long noodles out of the broth he brought them to his mouth but before he could deposit them into his mouth they fell from his chopsticks. He glared at the bowl when he heard quiet snickering. Directing his glare to the blond who had decided to pause his eating to watch Sasuke.

"Having trouble?" Sasuke flushed.

"No." Naruto grinned.

"I really didn't expect you not to know how to use chopsticks. Aren't you half Chinese?"

"Japanese and we use forks in my house…" Sasuke stirred the broth with his chopsticks giving Naruto a withered look.

"Ayame-chan!" Naruto shouted causing the other restaurant goers to look over to them.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Ayame their waitress called from behind the counter.

"Can my friend here get a fork?" To add emphasis Naruto pointed directly at Sasuke who looked at the blond in surprised shock. Naruto started chuckling at Sasuke's flushed embarrassed face. The smile was immediately wiped from Naruto's face when Sasuke's foot connected with the blonds shin. Naruto Yowled in pain and Sasuke wore a smug grin.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked as she set a fork in front of Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke grabbed his fork and began eating the noodles and Naruto resumed eating his after Ayame left their table.

"So Sasuke, what are you going to school for? What's your major?"

"Multimedia, I want to be a director and a writer." Sasuke looked up briefly before returning to his steaming bowl.

"That's pretty cool, I heard its hard to get in that business."

"It is, that's why my parents don't support my decision…mostly my dad. They want me to be a doctor or a lawyer.

"Those are also great professions…"

"Yeah, but it's not what I want to do."

"I understand that. My parents weren't too keen on my decision either but Im standing by it." A small smile appeared on his lips while he stared into his broth.

"What is it you're going to school for?"

"Cooking!" He smiled brightly before picking up his bowl and chugging the broth having finished the noodles. Sasuke looked at his in amusement and slight disgust. He looked back at his own bowl having also finished his noodles but opting to not drink the broth.

"You know how to cook?"

"I love cooking." Naruto proclaimed. The raven fished his phone from his pack that he had set right next to him. Checking the time he noticed he had ten minutes to get to class.

"Uh…"

"Oh shit! What time is it?"

"I have ten minutes…." He gave Naruto a blank look.

"Shit! Okay, I'll go pay you start back to class!" Naruto was about to get up and dash toward the counter but Sasuke stopped him.

"It's fine. I'll just be a little late." Sasuke got up from his seat and walked calmly to the counter with Naruto following.

"Are you sure…I mean it's first day of classes."

"I've got physics with Anko, I'm her favorite student." Sasuke pulled out his wallet and paid for their meal much to Naruto's dismay. They left the and made their way down the road back to the campus.

"I remember Anko from Konoha High…she was a real tight-ass." The blond scrunched up his face at the memory of his class time with her.

_**(Line-Break)**_

Naruto lead Sasuke to his class, room 115 of the Senju building. Opening the door slowly Naruto peeked in and was immediately assaulted with an eraser to the face. "You're late!" Anko screeched out. "Uzumaki Naruto? I didn't see you on my list." She walked over to retrieve her eraser. Naruto wiped the chalk from his face as Sasuke pushed past him. "It's nice to see you too Professor Anko." Naruto said bitterly.

"Sorry I'm late Anko." Sasuke said as he pushed past Naruto.

"Uchiha? There you are. I heard you were back in town. If your with Naruto that explains why your late."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"I'll see you after class Naruto?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blond. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but had the door slammed in his face.

"You can socialize later Mr. Uchiha! This being late better not become a habit." She pointed Sasuke to an empty seat.

"Of course not." He smiled slightly.

On the other side of the door Naruto scowled at the now closed door. Getting tired of getting no response from the door he stalked down the hall. "I blow up the science lab once and she hates me forever!" He shouted in the empty hall.

_**(So I was looking at the chapters that were uploaded and I realized that I uploaded the wrong version of chapter 3! There was supposed to be more, instead it just kind of cutes off so here is the rest! Read and Review please!)**_


	4. Collision

_**Hello again, here with an update. Also if no one noticed I re-uploaded the previous chapter with an extended ending that didn't seem to make it in. Enjoy and as always read and review.**_

Sasuke sat in the lobby of the tallest building on campus, text book and a few papers splayed out on a round table where he sat alone with ear buds resting in his ears; tapping his foot to the music as he drowned the world out.

I know you like that  
>You wanna try that<br>It's like a flashback  
>So shake your ass crack<br>I got the balls to  
>Rock the salsa<br>Funk the blues-a  
>Any groove to <p>

He neatly printed in a notebook sitting next to his textbook. He looked at the printed paper then the textbook then wrote in his notebook, occasionally highlighting in his textbook. He paused as he read a rather lengthy paragraph in his textbook

Make you move cos  
>Taking you to<br>Another landscape  
>It's my mandate<br>I'm highly animated even though I'm decomposing  
>So if your feet is frozen I'ma die to see you ropin'<p>

Sasuke sighed as he turned to the next page in his text and frowned when he saw even longer paragraphed and he could swear the text was getting smaller. Just then someone pulled a chair up next to him and sat down. Sasuke glanced to his right and spotted Naruto with a tray carrying a plate full of fries. The blond said something to him but the sound of "Rock the House by the Gorillaz" was drowning him out. Sasuke paused his iPod and removed his ear buds and gave a quizzical look.

"What are you listening to?" Naruto repeated slowly as if Sasuke were slow in the head.

"Gorillaz." Sasuke stated. Naruto quickly snatched the iPod from the brunette and plugged the ear buds in and hit play.

"I love this song!" The blond shouted rather loudly before grabbing a few fries and cramming them in his mouth. Sasuke gawked as Naruto started browsing his library with his greasy fingers. "You have great taste in music." Naruto smiled brightly, Sasuke eyes narrowed. He was about to snatch his iPod back and yell at the blond for putting his greasy fingers all over the screen until Naruto handed it back to him still smiling. The raven rolled his eyes before going back to his work.

"How are you still eating after a giant bowl of noodles?" Sasuke asked not looking up from his text book.

"Im hungry." The blond said simply. "And plus its been a while since we had ramen."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto as he stuffed more fries into his mouth. "Its only been like two hours…if that."

"Im a growing boy" Naruto laughed. "What are you working on anyway."

"Homework." Sasuke sighed.

"Homework? What the…It's the first day of classes…"

"Both Anko and Kakashi assigned homework."

"We have homework for English?"

"Didn't you read the syllabus?"

"Nope." Naruto continued to eat his fries. For the second time Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to doing his work. It was silent for a few minutes until Naruto had finished his fries to Sasuke's astonishment since it had been a rather large plate and pile of fries. Sasuke was content however when Naruto didn't go any further to bother Sasuke and remained quiet, watching Sasuke finish up his work. It was peaceful until…

"Naruto!" Kiba jogged up to them. "I've been looking for you dude!"

"Kiba! How come you didn't call me?" Kiba pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Sasuke who was still trying to finish his work.

"My phones dead." Kiba sighed. They continued talking over Sasuke rather loudly, cracking jokes and comparing who had tougher classes this semester. Figuring that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on his work Sasuke closed his text book and his notebook, put the loose printed pages in a folder and returned them all to his bag. A sudden jingling caught his attention, a ringtone from one of the pockets in his bag. Unzipping the side pocket he fetched his phone and looked at the screen. A girl with fiery red hair a scary look on her face greeted his with the bold words "Incoming Call from Karin"

"Naruto wheres Sakura?" Kiba asked Naruto who was looking at Sasuke's screen. "Naruto!" Kiba shouted. Sasuke looked up at the blond as he answered the call and Naruto looked away quickly locking eyes with Kiba.

"huh?" He said dumbly.

"Where's your girlfriend?" The brunette deadpanned

"Hello?" Sasuke speaks into the phone.

"I'm not sure, she said he would be here by now…" Naruto said sounding distracted, eyes glancing toward the raven every now and then.

"Im not going to talk to you about that!" Sasuke flushed.

"That's weird. Have you called her?"

"I did, she won't pick up."

"No…" Sasuke sighed already tired of the conversation that he was having. "Because I don't want to talk to him…or them…especially him!" Sasuke's voice rose. "They're like his little spies." Sasuke looked to the other occupents of the table who we're looking at him curiously. "Look I'll call you when I get home….bye." He ended the call and put his phone aay before looking at Naruto then Kiba. "Sorry about that."

"Dude, what was that about?" Kiba asked.

"My friend wanted me to talk to some people I'd rather not talk to. It's bad enough they stalk my Facebook.

"Why don't you want to talk to them?" Naruto asked this time.

"My ex-boyfriends spies. We didn't break up on a good note and now theyre trying to get dirt on me and report back to him."

"Ex-boyfriend?" A blond eye brow quirked.

"Yes…" A dark eyebrow arched.

"Oh right! I almost forgot you were gay." The blond laughed at himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kiba shook his head.

"So what are you guys doing now? Im bored and done with classes for today and its only….two o' clock."

"Let's hit the arcade!" Kiba said enthusiastically, fists thrust above his head.

"Must you be so loud?" A lazy voice drawled out from behind the trio. All three boys looked behind them and spotted another brunette with his hair tied up in a ponytail with a rather bored looking expression on his face.

"Shika! What are you doing here!"

"Picking up Temari." He stated. "I was on my way to where her class is. Shikamaru's eyes glanced at Sasuke. "Uchiha, I had heard you were back in town. I'd never think Id find you here of all places. Last I heard you could go to any school in the country."

"I could say the same for you Shika." Kiba chimed in. "You got into all the Ivy League schools but decided to stay in Cali because moving is "Too troublesome."".

"Im only going to be here for a few months then Im going to UCLA…Im taking some down time."

"Either way, its good to see you again." Sasuke looked at the boy curiously, he couldn't remember Shikamaru ever being so talkative.

"Hey Shika, wanna go to the arcade with us?" Naruto asked, getting up from his seat and walking over to his friend.

"I don't know…" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "I was supposed to be spending the day with Temari since we don't spend that much time with eachother."

"Don't worry babe." A pair of arms wrapped around Shikamaru's waist from behind him. "We can go to the arcade for a little bit, you haven't seen these guys in a while." A blond woman with her hair in pig tails stood behind Shikamaru. Sasuke looked her up and down and noticed she was taller than all of them, but not by much.

"Then that settles it! To the arcade!" Naruto shouted, sounding like a child.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes

"Sweet, I'll grab Hinata!" Kiba grinned.

"Are you still trying to get with that girl?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hey! I actually got her to go on a date-sort of-with me!"

"That only took you two years." Temari commented. The blond girls green eyes soon found themselves focused on Sasuke for the first time. "So, are you Sasuke that Ino has been talking about?"

"She's been talking about me?"

"Only all day, going on about how hot you are and what she would do to you if you weren't playing for the other team. I have to say, you aren't bad to look at." She smirked, Sasuke frowned. Naruto cleared his throat grabbing everyones attention.

"If were all going to go…how are we getting there. We cant all fit in Shika's car."

"Its fine blondie! I got my car out of the shop." Kiba said with a huge grin.

"You guys have fun." Sasuke said quietly before trying to slink away.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm. "You are not about to spend the rest of the day doing homework.

_**(LINE-BREAK)**_

Sasuke wasn't sure how he ended up here cramped inside Kiba's 2000 Mustang. The two door car was small to say the least and it didn't help that Kiba had a bunch of junk in the back seat. So here he was, squished beside Naruto who was loudly singing some Katy Perry song, of key of course. Kiba singing along wasn't making matters any better. All the while Hinata sat in the comfortable front seat giggling at the two boy's actions. He really wished he would have taken Temari's offer and rode with her and Shikamaru.

They soon arrived at the Arcade that also doubled as a comic book shop. Geek central is what Naruto and Kiba called it. Sasuke looked at the sign above the entry way. "Kyuubi's Arcade". The raven sighed and entered.

"Who wants to get their ass kicked at Street Fighter!" Naruto announced as he walked in. Immediately Kiba escorted Hinata over to the racing games and Temari and Shikamaru walked over to the House of the Dead 3 game. "Guess that means you!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke before he jogged over to an empty Street Fighter 4 booth. Sasuke sighed, seeing that there was no way out of it. Fishing some coins from his pocket he put them into the machine and Naruto followed suit. "Just as a warning…" Naruto started the game and the character selection screen popped up. "I am undefeated at this game." He said with confidence.

"Is that so?" Sasuke replied. Naruto chose Sakura as his character. Sasuke chose Abel.

The game went much quicker than either of them had thought. Naruto stood the2re in stunned silence as he gaped at the screen. Sasuke had beaten him with two perfects. "How did you…? Again! Must be beginners luck!" Naruto said trying to convince himself. Sasuke shrugged and agreed with a smirk. They both put more quarters in and restarted the match. Naruto tried his best to keep up with Sasuke who was dodging all of his moves and canceling out all of his techniques. The raven again won with two perfects. Someon behind the two boys whistled as they looked at the screen. Sasuke turned around and saw what looked like an older version of Naruto standing behind them.

"I would say that you got your ass handed to you son." The man said with an amused look on his face.

"Gee, thanks a lot dad." Naruto said, obviously annoyed. Naruto turned around and glared at his father who happened to own the arcade. "Sasuke, this is my dad. Dad this is Sasuke. No time to talk! We're playing BlazBlue! Naruto announced before jogging over to the game."

"Heh, he's fired up." The older blond grinned. "Say, if you keep beating him, you get free games." Minato smiled at Sasuke and handed him a hand full of quarters from a pouch hanging from his hip.

"Uh…thanks." The raven looked at the older blond oddly. Minato saluted Sasuke before heading deeper into the arcade. Now with more quarters Sasuke headed to where Naruto was.

Naruto, again stood dumbfounded as he had been swept again by Sasuke three times in a row. Sasuke stood there smirking at him with his hands in his pockets. "There's like…no way." Naruto finaly said after a few minutes of stunned silence."

"Guess you're not a good as you thought you were." Sasuke chided. Naruto glared at the raven.

"How are you so good at these games!" He glared and pointed at the raven.

"Easy, I own almost all these games." Sasuke shrugged before walking away from Naruto. Naruto was about to say something when suddenly he felt a vibrating from his pocket. He fished out his phone and say "Incoming Call from Sakura". Naruto immediately hit the ignore button and chased after the raven who was heading for the comic books. The blond followed closely behind Sasuke who was browsing through the DC comic books.

"You like comic books?" Naruto said incredulously.

"Is that so strange?" Sasuke grabbed an issue of Batman before opening it.

"You just…don't look the part…"

"What part?" Sasuke looked up from the comic.

"Well you look like a…uh…" Naruto tried to choose his words, not wanting to upset the raven.

"A what?" Sasuke asked, agitation evident in his voice.

"you know! Like those guys that act like they're too cool for anything and spend all day at starbucks on their laptops updating their twitter." Naruto gulped as he looked at Sasuke who stared at him. The silence was making Naruto uncomfortable before Sasuke let out a breathy laugh. Closing the comic book and putting it back on the rack he looked at Naruto.

"I don't even own a twitter and I barely even check my Facebook." Naruto visibly relaxed.

"So…" Naruto looked at the comic books. "You're a DC guy?"

"Don't tell me your Marvel…"

"Damn right!" The blond grinned. "DC ain't got shit on Marvel." Naruto said proudly.

"Pretty sure Batman and Superman could take them all on." Sasuke said simply with a smirk on his face. Naruto opened his mouth to retort but someone cut him off.

"So you _are_ here!" An angry feminine voice cut the boys of from their impending argument. Naruto turned around and "meeped". Sasuke looked over the taller blonds shoulder and saw a girl with bubble gum pink hair. Sasuke frowned, he recognized this girl but couldn't think where from. Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder at the raven and a sour look took over her features. "So Uchiha is back." She said with a frown.

"You guys know eachother?" Naruto looked at Sasuke then back to Sakura who was glaring.

"I don't think so…" Sasuke sounded puzzled.

"Oh, we know eachother." She stepped past Naruto and looked at Sasuke with crossed arms. "Or have you completely forgotten me, even after you broke my heart? How about you try and picture me with my natural bown hair." Sasuke frowned and tried to do as she asked.

"Haruno?"

"That's more like it."

"Sakura what's going on?"

"Back in high school this asshole had all the girls swarming over him ready to do anything he wanted…including me." Sasuke's eyes widened with realization.

"Sakura I…" Sasuke tried to speak.

"Used me? Lied to me?" She cut him off.

"Sakura what are you talking about…" Naruto asked, clearly lost. The tension was almost tangible between the three hidden between the comic book isles.

"You see, while in high school Sasuke was still in the closet and had to keep up appearances. He had tons of girlfriends including me and Hinata." Sasuke frowned. "People were starting to get suspicious thought, so many girlfriends but he wasn't having sex with any of them…that is until…"

"Sakura…you…?"

"I gave him my virginity."


	5. Flutter

Awkward was an understatement for the debacle that had happened yesterday at the arcade. Sakura had stormed out of the arcade and Naruto followed her. Hinata witnessed the scene and alerted Kiba who then told Shikamaru and Temari. Needless to say their arcade visit was over. The car drive back to Sasuke's home was silent and tense with Hinata trying desperately to break the silence but Kiba stared at the road ahead and Sasuke kept his eyes glued to the cars passing them by; she eventually gave up.

It was now only Tuesday and Sasuke had managed to create a rift in a group he barely knew. He sighed and stepped off the bus and headed toward the beautiful campus. Music blaring in his ears he walked through the garden toward the art building. He mentally noted to himself he had to thank Kiba for telling him where his next class was. It happened to be his favorite class, photography with his not so favorite uncle Madara Uchiha. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of meeting with his…eccentric uncle having been apart for so long. Sasuke ventured into the building and went downstairs. Locating room 101 he walked in and was surprised to see he was first even though it was ten minutes till class started.

"Well if it isn't my adorable nephew Sasuke." The ravens eyes ventured to the large desk in the corner of the class and spotted Madara sitting with his boots on the desk as he looked at what must have been photographs. Sasuke frowned and moved toward the rows of computers opting to sit in the back. "Not going to say hi? How rude, I know you were raised better." Madara quirked an eye brow at Sasuke who only stared back. With a sigh the older Uchiha got up from the desk and headed towards Sasuke with photographs in hand. "You know there was a time when you were very fond of me, you were so cute back then." He frowned when he got to the back row. "See?" He asked Sasuke who had been following Madara's movements the whole time. The older Uchiha showed Sasuke the photo he was looking at, it was of Madara and Sasuke at the park during his birthday and they looked happy.

"That was a long time ago."

"Oh! So he does speak!" Madara said in mock surprise, Sasuke stared back at the older man. With a frown and a sigh Madara turned on his heels and headed back to his desk. As he did Students started to pour in. Madara as instructor explained how each student will need to have their own cameras and that they would not be using the dark room as this was only photography 1.

_**(LINE-BREAK)**_

Sasuke all but sprinted from the building, well from his crazy uncle who he didn't really want to speak with ever again. As he slowed down to let his heart stop racing and his lung relax he started thinking about a certain blond again. A frown marred his face, try to push him from his mind again but it was proving futile. He sighed heavily, eyes downcast not paying attention to his surroundings he made his way to the school's cafeteria since it was the only place he knew where he could get some food besides the ramen shop. _Dammit_ he cursed himself as the blond entered his thoughts again. Sasuke made his way across the lawn when suddenly "oof" he was knocked onto his ass. Surprised Sasuke looked up to see what he had run into and was shocked to see it was the blond he was trying to not think about. He saw the blonds lips move but could only hear his music. Blushing slightly he removed his earphones.

"Come again?"

"Wow." Naruto sighed before leaning down and extending his hand. The raven tentatively took the hand and let the taller blond hoist him to his feet. "I've been trying to get your attention and you walked right into me." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd be seeing or talking to you today." His dark eyes darted elsewhere.

"Right uh…that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Naruto scratched the back of his head. He looked about and spotted a large shady tree. Motioning Sasuke to follow he headed for it and took a seat under it. Sasuke nervously followed suit. "So…Sakura told me everything that happened to you guys back in highschool."

"I can-"

"But" The blond interrupted him. "I've been taught since a young age to never be satisfied with only one part of the story. So I wanted to hear your version." Blue eyes looked at the raven intently. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Well she isn't lying when she said I took her virginity…but I didn't know she was a virgin. Before we got together she had…a reputation for sleeping around. I picked her since I couldn't have Hinata tell such a huge lie for m.e and I didn't want to actually have sex with her not to mention Sakura had been trying to get with me for at least half a year. While we were…having sex." Sasuke looked elsewhere. "She started bleeding. I broke her hymen and then I knew that she had been lying. I took her virginity. I felt guilty for a long time and a while after Sakura over heard me talking to Hinata about me being gay. Sakura was…angry, unbelievably angry. She felt that I had betrayed her and she started telling everyone about my orientation as revenge." Sasuke looked the blonds face and frowned as he found it unreadable. "If you hate me I understand. Its my fault for being such a coward."

"No." Naruto spoke up, face still unreadable. "I don't hate you. I…understand what it's like having to hold onto a secret that may change everyone perspective of you." Blue eyes met dark ones and Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Sakura didn't tell me about her reputation or her telling everyone you were gay."

"You believe me?"

"Well, I already talked to Neji who gave me his perspective and your story matches his and Neji doesn't lie." Naruto huffed. "I love Sakura but even I know she likes to make herself the victim. So we're cool Sasuke. I just don't think Sakura will be too happy about it. But you're my friend now and she's going to have to deal with…just like I have to deal with her friends." A small smile graced the Uchihas lips as he looked at the blond. "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Ramen?" Sasuke nodded.

"My treat." Naruto helped him up.

_I know its not much but its an update ne? I'll update within 2 weeks with something longer, I promise!_


	6. Bright Orange and Fire Red

It had been a week into the new semester and to everyone's surprise and to Sakura's dismay Naruto and Sasuke's friend ship had blossomed and become strong. Some even went to as far to say that the raven was Sasuke's new best friend which was fine with Kiba since he was spending all of his time with Hinata much to Neji's annoyance.

"Its like if Batman met Spiderman! It's just not going to happen!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air to make his point. Sasuke right beside him shook his head. Both boys were heading to Naruto's house after they had gotten out of class.

"Except that did happen." Naruto stopped walking at that instance, eyebrow quirked.

"When?" Sasuke paused and looked over his shoulder at the blond.

"Batman meets Spiderman: Disordered minds… I have it at my place along with a bunch of other cross overs."

"I keep forgetting you're a geek like me." Naruto grinned and continued walking. "What else do you own?" The blond asked in a tone that reminded Sasuke of a child who was promised candy. The raven shrugged.

"A bunch of stuff… I don't keep inventory on it all."

"Dude! We should go to your place!" Naruto said waving his arms around as if trying to get Sasuke attention even though he had it. Sasuke visibly stiffened causing Naruto to look at him curiously.

"I don't think that's a good idea." The shorter boy said quickly before walking faster in the direction of the taller one's home.

"Why not!" He pouted, Sasuke averted his gaze.

"My brother is probably home. He doesn't like to be disturbed when he's working." Sasuke's dark gaze set on anything but Naruto hoping the blond would believe his lie. Naruto started sniffing the air rather loudly after hearing Sasuke's excuse.

"Do you smell that? It smells faintly of…Bullshit!" He pointed an accusing finger. "The same brother that forced you to go hang out with people you didn't know aaaand made you leave your phone behind doesn't want you to bring friends home?" Naruto looked at him expectantly. Sasuke cursed under his breath, apparently Naruto wasn't as gullible and dull witted as he looked. The brunette mulled it over slightly before coming up with another excuse.

"Were already a block away from your house and mind Is out of the way from here." Sasuke said resolutely. No way Naruto can figure a way around that one.

"It's fine, I'll borrow my dad's car for the evening." Naruto smirked, triumphant. Sasuke cursed under his breath again.

"Fine!" He said in defeat. "I didn't know you can drive." They turned the corner onto Naruto street.

"Yup, I have a car too! Its busted though. Me and my dad are going to be done fixing it in a month or so and I'm on the road." He pumped his fist in the air. "Do you know how?"

"I never bothered learning." Sasuke shrugged.

"You don't know how to drive?" Naruto gaped at the raven.

"No one drives in New York. Its all taxis and subways."

"This is my place." Naruto pointed at the baby blue two story house with a white picket surrounding the perfectly green lawn that held a large tree with an old tire swing hanging from it. Sasuke thought it looked lovely and inviting unlike the house Itachi had chosen which had a very sterile modern temporary feel to it.

"Its nice." Sasuke muttered.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled at him softly. Sasuke looked away from the blond. Naruto opened the fence and ushered Sasuke in. The blond jogged up to the door and began fumbling with his keys as Sasuke walked the path to the door.

The raven noticed all the detail in the houses painting, different tones in different places. The red rose garden under one of the windows popped against it. The inside of the yellow fence was lined with some kind of yellow flower that Sasuke couldn't name and the lawn was very well kept. The brunette walked up the two steps onto the porch that was home to a bunch of potted plants Sasuke knew were not common to this part of the world. Naruto was finally able to get the door opened and let Sasuke in. When Sasuke walked into the house he was pleasantly surprised at the modest décor. There were pictures all over the walls of Naruto, Naruto's father from the arcade and a ver beautiful woman with long red hair that Sasuke assumed was the boy's mother. It was all so serene, an environment Sasuke wished he had grown up in.

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted at ear splitting levels causing the brunette to wince. Serenity broken.

"Welcome home sweetie!" A feminine voice shouted back at them from someone where in the house.

"Dump your stuff right there." Naruto pointed to an old looking recliner where he had already dropped his orange backpack. Sasuke shrugged off his bag and placed it with care next to Naruto's.

"Is that Kiba with you?" The voice asked.

"No mom. Its my new friend Sasuke."

"A new friend? How wonderful! And excellent timing, I made cookies!" She said in a sing song voice that made Sasuke smile. As they ventured further into the house they wandered into the kitchen where the red headed woman from the pictures lining the walls of the entrance was pulling a sheet pan from the oven containing chocolate chip cookies. She looked up at the boys and smiled. "Its nice to meet you, Im Kushina." She put the pan down, pulled off her oven mitts and then wiped her hand on her orange apron before extending it to Sasuke. The brunette took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Sasuke." She looked at him curiously taking her had from his and touching it to her chin.

"I do believe I've heard of that name. I think Naruto mentioned it a few days ago but I can't seem to remember…" She paused leaving Sasuke to wonder if he should stay and let her finish her pondering or follow Naruto who was currently heading to the refrigerator. "Oh! I remember. Naruto was telling me about that incident that Happened at the Arcade with _Sakura_" Kushina said Sakura's name in a different tone then the rest of her sentence which Sasuke caught. "Such a dramatic girl." She shook her head causing her hair to sway. "Well anyway!" She half shouted making Sasuke's gaze snap back to her and off Naruto. "Please help yourself to some cookies and milk while you stay.

"We aren't staying long mom. I was going to see if Dad was going to let me borrow the car so we can go to Sasuke's house.

"Is that so? Well your dad has the car right now and he's running a few errands for me." The redheaded woman turned to look at her son as he poured two glasses of milk. "He should be home soon. Why don't you show Sasuke around while you wait?"

"Okay mom." He grabbed a plate from the cabinet above the sink and headed over to the cookies.

"So Sasuke, your new in town correct? From New York city? How wonderful." She said in a whimsical voice. "What brings you back to Konoha?"

"Uh…" He hesitated. "My brother said I needed to relax before I went to university next year and it was getting…stressful back there."

"Well that's good, everyone needs relaxation time. What are you studying?"

"Well my parents wanted me to go into business , law or medicine…kind of a tradition in my family but I was never good at living up to their expectations so I took up photography, acting, writing and cinematography." Kushinas eyes sparkled at that response.

"That's good, you've got fire in your soul!" She half shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Sasuke now knew where Naruto got all of his mannerisms. "I wish Naruto had that much fire." She said quietly looking at the blond as he piled cookies on to the plate.

"You can't make money doing what I like doing mom." Naruto said not bothering to look at his mother.

"It doesn't matter if you're making money if you're doing what you love! Look at me and your father!" She protested.

"Not havin this discussion in front of Sasuke mom." Naruto put the cookies and glasses of milk on a tray. He passed her on his way out of the kitchen.

"That girls going to drain the life from you" She muttered and shook her head as she looked at where the blond had just left. Kushina looked at Sasuke. "Sorry about that." She smiled before going for her oven mitts.

"Don't worry about it." The brunette said as he followed Naruto out of the kitchen, down the hall and up the stairs. Two doors later Sasuke found himself in a retina destroying, gaudy bright orange painted room with a bunch of posters all over the wall. Naruto plopped down on the bed and set the tray of milk and cookies down on his night stand and started eating them.

Sasuke felt his curiosity spike and ventured around the room. First over to a desk that held the blonds computer and a bunch of framed pictures and comic books splayed out. Most of the pictured were of Naruto and Sakura; some were of his friends, people Sasuke had not met. Then there was one of Naruto when, Sasuke guessed, he was young; twelve at the most. He had chubby cheeks and a huge grin showing off orange braces. His blue eyes were hidden behind thick framed glasses.

"That was me in middle school. I didn't always look this good." Sasuke jumped slightly, not noticing that the blond was standing what he assumed was less than an inch behind him. The taller boy was peering over Sasuke shoulder. The raven cleared his throat and picked up the picture.

"I think you looked cute." Sasuke said absent mindedly. He turned to look at the blond, bringing the picture up to his face so he could compare.

"Looked?" A blond eyebrow rose.

"Well you still are-" Sasuke caught himself too late and Naruto's cheeky grin showed it. "Funny." The brunette deadpanned. Sasuke frowned and put the picture down and walked over to get a cookie from the tray. He dunked the cookie into the milk before taking a bite. The next sound emitted from Sasuke was something between ecstasy, surprise and bliss. It caused Naruto to chuckle before jumping on his bed.

"Those are my mom's famous cookies. Seriously, the have won competitions!"

"I can see why."

"They're the main reason I was so chunky when I was younger." Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto bolted from the bed and ran over to his window which over looked the backyard. An Orange scion was pulling into the gate from the alley behind the two story house. Sasuke father exited the car and headed inside. "I will be right back!" He said and sprinted out of the room, remembering to close the door. Sasuke looked around the room again and wondered what was up with his family and orange. He sat down on the bed and spotted something poking out of the night stand the cookies were currently situated on. Curiously he opened the drawer that contained the item and instantly regretted it. It was full of tubes of flavored lube, condoms, lotion and…handcuffs.

Sasuke's face lit up and he closed the drawer and say back up just as Naruto entered the room. He gave Sasuke a curious look. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said and recomposed himself.

"I got the keys." Naruto dangled them. "So lets head to your place."

"Alright then." Sasuke cleared his throat and followed Naruto out of the room.


End file.
